


请问你找的是哪一个德布劳内呢

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 提醒：联赛丁/国家队丁x阿扎尔！简介：拍完复出小视频后的德布劳内有点奇怪
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	请问你找的是哪一个德布劳内呢

01.

阿扎尔懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，拖着他那双耐克拖鞋，怀里抱着同样懒洋洋的Ciroc从二楼走下，他准备缩进沙发，看场电影或是玩几局FIFA打发一下去科巴姆基地训练前的时光。

不过，出乎阿扎尔意料的是，当他朝客厅的沙发瞥去时，发现通常在这个时候会去花园里或是健身房找点事干的德布劳内占用了本属于他的偷闲沙发。

弗莱芒人正闭眼躺在上面，几秒后又摆了个不一样的姿势，接着睁开眼重新坐起来，上前拿起遥控器，对着根本没有打开的电视在空气中按了随便一个键——除了开机键。

阿扎尔完全不知道德布劳内在干什么，但不妨碍他觉得这有点不正常，并且对弗莱芒人近乎犯傻的画面感到心里一阵快活，以至于毫不掩饰地在楼梯上开怀大笑起来。

怀里的Ciroc不懂抱着自己的家伙为什么突然抖动起来，舔着爪子喵了一声以示维持稳定的必要，可阿扎尔现在满耳朵都是自己那夸张的笑声，他走完楼梯最后一阶，大声问。

“凯文，你在干什么啊？”

沙发上的金发男子自从听到背后传来的，只能属于同住一个屋檐下的那个人夸张又活泼的熟悉笑声后便僵住了身体——操，他看到了，那些又傻又可笑的动作。

好吧，这也没什么，毕竟艾登·阿扎尔有更多又傻又可笑的事，他想，不久前差点被Ciroc绊倒算一件，脸却依然有些发烫，轻咳一声，对眼前明晃晃的笑容感到非常不爽。

“艾登，现在暂时不要来打扰我。”

阿扎尔装作没看到德布劳内用全部面部肌肉组成的拒绝的表情，仍然笑着，大大方方地坐在他身边，“生气了？”他故意这么问，把手里的Ciroc像枕头一样朝对方怀里扔去。

Ciroc用一种奇妙的仿佛不受地球重力影响的神奇姿势，优雅而轻巧地落在了弗莱芒人的大腿上，也没有过多留恋主人的怀抱，很快用小爪子踩过他的裤子，目标远处的猫抓柱。

德布劳内的手只来得及撸过Ciroc毛茸茸的尾巴，痒痒的触感挠过心脏似地激起他一阵满足感，阿扎尔没有散去却渐渐低下去的笑声也奇妙地在这同一个地方起着相同的作用。

“没有，”他回答，同时没忘记嘀咕什么某人完全没必要笑得那么夸张，早就不记得当初自己对差点摔一跤感到后怕继而去和Ciroc闹的阿扎尔毫不留情的嘲笑，继续解释一下刚刚发生的事，好挽回一些形象，“我要拍ins.”

“哦，凯文，怎么想到要发ins了？”阿扎尔的好奇心被勾起，他追问，不自觉地更加靠近德布劳内，有意或无意将自己的肩膀蹭上对方的肩膀，结果被对方索性伸出手揽进怀里。

阿扎尔稍稍侧过头，转动眼睛去看德布劳内的脸，发现对方的表情忽然变了，不再是和他闹腾时的样子。他变得严肃，脸上是无比的激动和克制的平静，彼此互斥的感情在这个人身上糅杂在一起时又显得那么和谐，那双蓝色的眼睛像被雨水洗过的天空闪闪发亮。

“艾登，队医告诉我，”德布劳内的的话像是在对阿扎尔说，又像是在对他自己说。他的手不自觉地抱紧了怀中的人，怀中的人也默默抱上他的腰，将头靠在他的胸膛上，表情认真地听他的话，“我的伤提前好了，下一场比赛就能复出。”他的语气畅快，一字一句却说得那么用力，仿佛趁机将胸中受伤以来所有的失落和郁结喷吐而出，最后笑着将下巴搁在阿扎尔的头上，佯装无奈又满怀兴奋，“然后我就接到了拍个复出小视频的任务。”

02.

德布劳内正准备拿起手柄随便乱按几下然后换个地方拍下一段，无意瞥到阿扎尔在镜头外靠着墙壁捂嘴对他笑得肩膀乱颤的样子。两人视线相交，彼此都有那么一瞬间的发愣，然后德布劳内就像是被感染了什么病毒一样，突然又一次憋不住自己的笑。

这本是表现无聊的一个片段，所以凯文·德布劳内的脸上无论怎样都不应该出现这样的笑容，拍摄不得不又一次中止。多少次了，德布劳内想，自己总是在这种突然的刹那，由于毫无防备撞上瓦隆人仿佛能融化在阳光里的笑容，而忘了该怎么保持一贯的淡漠。

艾登·阿扎尔真是个麻烦的家伙。

“你他妈能不能别笑了，这是在妨碍我！”德布劳内懊恼地叫起来，恨不得暂时把这个麻烦的瓦隆人赶出家，让他随便去什么地方渡过这个早上，好成全自己想要快点拍完这个ins的愿望。但现在离切尔西训练的时间还有三个多小时，提早这么多时间去科巴姆绝不会是阿扎尔的作风，而让这个家伙一个人出去溜一圈同样是不可能的，早餐已经结束，没有合理的理由去说服他走出去，总不能让他像遛狗一样去遛Ciroc吧。

“好的好的，我保证，我保证不笑了，凯文，你继续嘛。”阿扎尔歪过头眨眨眼睛，撒起娇来，甚至伸出手郑重地向德布劳内保证到，可语气完全不能让人信服。

德布劳内狠狠地瞪了他一眼，威胁到：“你要是再笑，今天晚上别进卧室，就睡沙发吧。”

“凯文，你舍得让我睡沙发么？”阿扎尔朝他吐了吐舌头，接着别有深意地发问，余音还要恰到好处地拖长成暧昧的音调，但他还未结束，就被德布劳内一个白眼翻得立时正经起来，知道再刺激弗莱芒人吃亏的绝对只有自己，对方的伤也好了，忙敛起嬉皮笑脸。

后来的ins拍摄一切顺利，德布劳内也换了个场景以符合被交给自己的剧本上所说的“自己和自己的交流”，直到他毫无起伏地念出他的第一句台词：“哟，Kev，你在做什么？”

某个人发出的一声响亮的噗嗤声替他收了尾，德布劳内面沉如水，深吸几口气平复胸膛内瞬间被点燃的火，然后猛地站起来，走向来不及逃跑的阿扎尔，拽过他的手臂，将他圈在自己和墙壁之间：“艾登，你要是再打扰我，我有办法让你彻底安静下来，知道么？”

“我想试试你的办法，不过可惜，下午还有训练。”阿扎尔举起一根手指对德布劳内所说的办法表示了惋惜，他边点头边看了一眼手表，现在的时间稍微早于他平常离开的时间，不过正好能让对方早点获得清静去拍完他的ins视频。他心虚地给了对方一个大大的拥抱，像只小兔子一样从他的手臂下钻出去，朝他挥手：“凯文，拜拜，我去科巴姆啦！”

“别回来了！”德布劳内朝他喊到。

03.

“艾登，你在回来的路上了么？”训练结束后的阿扎尔在去停车场的路上接到了德布劳内的电话，对方问他时有些心神不宁，迟疑几秒后又接着说，“也许你要做点心理准备。”

“嗯？”阿扎尔在车前停下脚步，他不觉得自己早上的闹腾行为会真的让自己没办法走进卧室，他们可以谈谈这个，用上“贿赂”的手段也可以，总之他是不会去睡沙发的。

“出了点奇怪的事，现在你家里有两个凯文了。”德布劳内用上颠覆世界观的自我怀疑，非常为难地把这句话说出来，然后沉默地在手机那头紧张地等待阿扎尔对此的反应。

他没有等多久，反应过来的阿扎尔对此意外地接受良好，大大咧咧地笑起来，不知道是以为德布劳内在开玩笑，还是真的对两个凯文充满期待，总之，他说：

“哇哦，那我马上回来！”

04.

阿扎尔回到家打开门，兴奋地一串小跑，然后便看到客厅里一站一坐的两个人。他睁大眼睛，按着自己的胸膛，呼吸急促起来，“天哪，真的是两个凯文！”然后上前，拿手戳了戳站着的那个德布劳内，以确认这不是什么他梦里才会出现的场景，“凯文，现在说你有一个失散多年的双胞胎哥哥或弟弟还来得及么！想想你们一起在国家队——”

“我不会去国家队的。”另一个坐着的德布劳内闻言冷冷地开口，站着的德布劳内把阿扎尔的戳着自己的指尖用手包住，柔软的温度，脸上不经意地露出浅浅的笑容，然后将他拉得更靠近自己一点，对呆呆皱起眉的瓦隆人解释到，“是的，我们对这个有明确的分工，我是负责国家队的凯文。”

阿扎尔看了一眼沙发上背对着他们的德布劳内，又瞄向身边一直带笑的德布劳内，觉得确实这两个德布劳内有什么地方不太一样，这也是明确分工里的一项么？而这两个德布劳内给他的感觉又和平常他熟悉的德布劳内不一样——他们都不是他的那个凯文·德布劳内。

阿扎尔并不需要和他们有太多相处的时间，仅仅是一刹那间一个眼神中的确认，就像本能或是直觉一样，他在这样的画面中敏锐地发现到现在最大的问题所在。

“等等，先不说这些，我想问，我的凯文在哪里？”

“我就是，他也是，我们都是，”站在他身边的德布劳内显然是两位中话比较多的那一位，他将手轻轻蹭过阿扎尔的脸颊，然后看了一眼沙发上的另一个自己，“别担心，艾登，我想过几天一切都会正常了。”

05.

并没有。

自突然出现两个凯文的那一天——10.19号，已经过去3天，两个凯文依然是两个凯文，而且没有任何变回去的征兆。于是阿扎尔已经给他们两个分别起了一个更方便分清的昵称了，他决定叫“联赛凯文”17号，叫“国家队凯文”7号，考虑到这两个凯文似乎对被认错都有各自不爽的表达方式，又在这一点上如此的不同，7号和17号称呼起来也方便。

而这三天的时间也给了阿扎尔进一步认清这两个凯文的机会，除了联赛和国家队的分工，当初第一眼觉察到的问题被时间证明是无比正确的。这两个凯文确实都或多或少和阿扎尔熟悉的那个凯文不一样，有时候他会在17号上看到他的凯文的一部分，有时候又是7号。

17号相处起来似乎更困难，他总是一副冷淡的表情——并且很难被改变——话不出意外得很少，没有必要甚至不会过多开口，而一旦开口，又往往会是些刻薄的字眼。

有时候阿扎尔和他独处时，笼罩在两人周身的氛围甚至会让他觉得自己是否又回到了过去，回到了和凯文将要开始又匆匆结束的那段弥漫着蓝色的盛夏时光里。短暂的一个赛季，得来不易的9场，15号17号的用力相拥。蓝色总是让人联想到悲伤，就像那个时候阿扎尔常常能够看到的德布劳内的那一双眼睛——他最后近乎要溺毙在这样的眼神里。

他说你应该离开，于是德布劳内离开了，转会沃尔夫斯堡。

弗莱芒人走之后没有忘记发推再一次提起那个在无数夜晚陪伴过他的瓦隆人。

事实上，那个时候两个人之间的疏离更像是一种无言的默契，一种对未来的暂时妥协。作为职业球员，他们明白只能这样，在天平的两端小心翼翼地追求着平衡，曾经耳鬓厮磨间说的未来在这一刻彻底结束，在他们之间出现的是另一条路。

前路不明。

可即使不能再作为俱乐部的队友，也想要和你继续走下去。

事实上，他们只断了联系一两个月，然后马上就又偷偷地重新因为国家队异地聊起天来。

现在站在他面前的17号给他的感觉，又和那时候不那么一样，如今的阿扎尔觉得自己被17号当成了一个陌生人，他会叫自己艾登，却没有任何亲密的意味。而他偶尔对自己露出的那种眼神，阿扎尔总是无法完全的理解。那是怎样的眼神，落在自己身上又穿透过去。

7号则更加平易近人一点，他的脸上也会较为频繁地出现笑容，甚至笑得肆意时会在眼角聚集出一些可爱的褶子。他会和阿扎尔因为各种小事斗嘴，也会和阿扎尔孩子似地打闹，甚至会因为谁去做晚饭而和阿扎尔吵起来，然后两个人决定用猜拳分出胜负。

“你们两个是三岁小孩么？”目睹一切的17号会在餐桌上看着两个人冷言冷语。

唯一没有受到两个凯文影响的可能就是Ciroc了。17号和7号对他来说都一样，都是可以躺在怀里享受一阵抚摸的地方。有时候阿扎尔看到17号对Ciroc的逗弄，甚至会有点羡慕，他总觉得自己无法完全地亲近17号，他和17号之间隔着什么，他现在说不清。

当然，这三天也有正事。

期间，所谓的“联赛凯文”17号，在10.20曼城对阵伯恩利的比赛中复出，而“国家队凯文”7号，真的就像他一开始说的那样，因为分工明确而无所事事地留在了家里，“我的比赛还要等上好一会儿呢。”他说。

也许是因为阿扎尔在这一天，同样有对阵曼联的比赛任务，那天两个人分别离开时，17号特地走到门口拉住了他的手，又很快放开，在阿扎尔的视线中扭捏地开了口，惜字如金。

“不要输。”

“凯文，你是在祝福我么？”

当可见的画面中只有一个凯文时，阿扎尔总是习惯地叫“凯文”，而不是选择他给两个人起的数字昵称，而显然这个称呼也让对方有了刹那的愣神。弗莱芒人站在门口，微微低头，仔细地盯着阿扎尔的眼睛，最后什么话也没说，伸长手绕过他，拿起车钥匙，转身离开。

而后来，他确实没有输，切尔西2-2战平曼联。

只是阿扎尔后来回到家就在那里抱怨他的背不知道为什么有点痛，还借此机会让7号替自己捏了捏身上酸痛的肌肉。17号惯例在一边冷眼相看，还说什么不懂得保护自己的话。阿扎尔实在是想要对17号翻上无数个白眼，他这样都叫不懂得保护自己？

睡了一夜的阿扎尔第二天去科巴姆基地让队医一看，需要一周以上的休息恢复。于是刚刚伤愈复出的德布劳内们，不得不在家里面对一个因为背伤而变得无法无天的阿扎尔来。

06.

德布劳内，国家队的那个，阿扎尔称呼他为“7”，从浴室出来。他听到一阵略有急切感的悉索声，却不马上转过身，而是继续慢吞吞地把浴室的门关好。他知道另一个德布劳内也不会在这几秒的时间里就落荒而逃，他会留下来，然后他们之间可以谈谈。

当他看到对方时，神奇的仿佛站在镜子前的恍惚感觉升起，但这又不完全是照镜子，更不妨说是两块互相契合的拼图看清彼此。在过去的几天里，他们很少会有这样完全独处的机会，阿扎尔总是在他们二人之间拥有过于强烈的存在感，当他站在那里，两个德布劳内就会心照不宣地将所有重点放在他身上，而避免对双方的存在进行任何试探。

甚至在这种时候，瓦隆人也无端出场了，属于国家队的德布劳内在他淋浴的水声中，轻轻地靠上墙壁，对那个人问到：“你在找什么？”

卧室内所有的光源只留了一盏床头灯，光影的深浅不一将那个人的侧脸打出冷峻的线条，他抿起唇，刻意不去看另一个德布劳内，压低声音说到：“和你没有关系。”

背后号码为7的德布劳内善于应对自己的冷漠，他不做声，将视线从对方的眼睛上下移。他看到17号已经在手中攥着目标，那是一件切尔西球衣，同样也是17号，是阿扎尔在他切尔西早起生涯中穿过的号码。

7号德布劳内只是知道这个，来源于新闻或是别人的嘴中，他的记忆里没有阿扎尔穿着这身球衣的模样，也没有那段被眼前的17号放在心上角落的甜蜜又苦涩的过去。

他身边的阿扎尔永远都是比利时火红色的样子，而这个蓝色的17号阿扎尔，是属于另一方转瞬即逝的天光。在失去了同路而行的可能，他只能如此作出最后的留念。

“不和我说说么？”7号德布劳内的语气在看到那件球衣后变得温柔，但17号德布劳内的脸上却为此浮现出怒意。他的脸涨红，咬紧牙关，可看到7号不为所动的模样，绷紧的弦忽然松弛，他在为什么生气呢，怒意无法持久，随后就转变为无能为力的释然。

17号的德布劳内自嘲地勾起嘴角，“你什么都有，可我只有这个。”他举起手上的球衣，对着另一个家伙摇晃一下，深重的蓝色被他的力道揉皱，横亘出一道道裂缝似的阴影。

“艾登他也更喜欢和你在一起。”17号继续说着，他走到7号面前，“我和他终究还是站在球场两端的对手。可我想要更多。”

“我想你已经得到了。”7号回答。

“没有你，”17号听到渐渐弱下来的水声，把自己的声音压得更低，平日属于少年一样的嗓音竟变得沉重无比，一下一下像是要敲击在某人的心上，“我也不过是如此而已。”

在浴室门被彻底打开，阿扎尔的嬉笑声打破凝滞的空气之前，17号的德布劳内带着他翻出的17号阿扎尔球衣离开了，7号德布劳内垂下眼帘，他不知道该说什么。

07.

阿扎尔没有听到刚刚两位的德布劳内的聊天内容，一点也没，否则他绝对会做些什么让17号留下，他不希望任何人因他而感到伤心，但浴室的水声和他口中享受的轻声哼唱让瓦隆人像被隔绝在另一个世界，对其之外的事浑然不觉。

他披着浴巾，擦着脖间湿漉的发，从热气四散的浴室里走出来，床边站着发呆的德布劳内像白得发亮的大理石雕塑。他恶作剧似地放轻脚步，没有被发现，于是猝不及防地凑上去抱住金发的男人，对方吓得抖了抖肩膀，看到余光里阿扎尔得逞的笑容，皱起眉头就要发作。

可阿扎尔已经猜到德布劳内的下一步，赶紧伸出双手搂着他的脖颈，懒懒散散地挂在他身上，“凯文，”他用热气熏出来的沙哑嗓音叫他的名字，沐浴露的清香混杂温度适宜的水汽，未被擦干的水滴透过衣衫打湿肌肤，“我们来试试你白天说的那个让我安静的办法吧。”

德布劳内感觉到阿扎尔高热的身躯紧紧贴着自己，幅度微小却格外充满技巧地扭动着他摸起来肉乎乎的腰，下半身毛绒的浴巾包裹同样的欲望蹭着自己那个逐渐不妙的部位。

“你有背伤，忘了么？”

“我可以，”阿扎尔坏笑着凑近德布劳内的脸颊，凑近他的耳垂，诱惑十足地说，“骑你。”

当阿扎尔跨坐于德布劳内的腰间，双手扶着弗莱芒人被挑拨而起的欲望，面对着通红了脸的对方将自己缓缓坐上去的时候，他并没有听到谁的咬牙切齿，只有两个人满足的喘息声。

“艾登。”

德布劳内用沾满情欲的声音叫他的名字，将稍凉的手掌放在阿扎尔的胸膛上温柔地抚摸，感受着对方正因为适应自己而微微颤抖的身躯。高涨的热度被包裹的美妙感觉让多一秒的停留都愈发难耐，他躲开直视的调笑眼神，轻轻地顶弄起来，一下一下地向上刺戳。

阿扎尔猛地伸手抓住他，急促地哽咽一声，然后笑了起来，“你真的很着急，凯文。”顺从地压低腰部，主动配合起挺向身体内部的欲望律动的节奏起伏，嘴中也渐渐藏不住声音。

某个去而复回的人影不知何时就站在了卧室的门口，只留几厘米的缝隙中，他的面庞看不清神色，只有握紧的双拳和踟蹰的脚尖格外显眼。几步之遥的地方，赤裸的肉体在昏暗的灯光下交缠，撞击声和阿扎尔放荡不堪的呻吟钻入耳朵里，他发现自己也起了反应，

17号的脸色在这一瞬间变得不太好，爬上红晕的双颊无法掩去深重蓝色眼眸里依然寒意十足的味道，他不知是终于在为目睹一场情事而感到尴尬，还是仅仅为自己的反应而感到尴尬，也许两者都有。他确确实实在渴望着那个人，或者说，羡慕另一个自己。

他看向阿扎尔直接落在自己视线里蜿蜒的背部曲线，突起的肩胛骨，脊椎隐于曲线中向下延伸，直至不断吞吐欲望的部位，臀肉正颠簸着颤抖。

本应让燥热席卷四肢百骸的情色至极的画面反而让17号感动一股掠过心头的寒意，他不知道为什么要对另一个自己充满可笑又幼稚的情绪，是嫉妒，他想，我嫉妒我自己？

可还是不由自主地伸出手，故意用过大的力度推门而入，门可怜地撞在墙壁上，砰地一声撕碎了旖旎弥乱的室内氛围，床上两人的动作也因此瞬间停下。

7号因为姿势的原因，直接面对着卧室的门，因此早就知道17号站在门口，对他的突然闯入没有多大的反应。倒是阿扎尔在听到17号的咳嗽声后，对于被两个凯文看着这种从没出现的画面——当然，不算对着镜子的几次——感到微妙的羞耻。

他准备从7号身上起来，却被弗莱芒人抓着腰又狠狠地顶了几下，身下传来的刺激让他闷哼几声，腰身一软，他撑上7号抓住他的手臂：“等等——”

“你有什么事么？”7号对于被17号打断的情事没有感到意外，他站在那里看了那么久，如果没有推门而入就不是“自己”了，但该有的恼怒却不少分毫。他冷冷地说，声线里还有许多没有掩饰的，明明白白告诉对方自己正在沉浸于欢愉的慵懒腔调，“17号。”

17号已经迈着步子从后方接近阿扎尔，他没有去看7号，而是一直低着头，倒不是说没有勇气去看胜利者一样的7号，而是对于看到同样的一双眼睛感到没由来的抵触。他的手上还捏着刚刚翻出来的属于阿扎尔的17号球衣，“艾登，我有个请求。”他说着请求的字眼，语气却更接近命令，提手将那件球衣缓慢地覆上阿扎尔圆润的肩膀。

透过球衣轻薄的布料，他触摸到对方：“你能穿上这件球衣么？”

虽然身体里还埋着7号的欲望，但两位凯文开始和彼此聊天的诡异场景让阿扎尔的情欲迅速消失，不论是那一个凯文·德布劳内，你们都是性冷淡么？他的脸还红扑扑的，眼睛也泛着湿润的光泽，却被气得开始努力平复着刚刚情事中过于凌乱的呼吸。

他听到17号的话，微微转过头，小动作牵连到和7号结合的部位，摩擦又让他腿根颤抖。他喘息几声，为又迅速升腾而起的情欲而皱起眉，去看17号，注意到他所说的那件自己身上无比熟悉的球衣，就那样失神地看了一会儿，沉默，最后点头，轻声说。

“那你帮我穿上吧。”

然后便是一双格外冰凉的手从他的腰间游弋向上，指尖的纹路从肌肤上走过，像是在丈量他的尺寸，又像是在小心翼翼地寻找什么痕迹。属于球衣的蓝色阴影从头庞大地笼罩下来，他配合地抬起双手，让他曾经穿过两个赛季的标有17号的球衣再一次盖住自己赤裸的身体，被那双手拉平下摆伸展开来。它还是小了，阿扎尔想，否则也不会被自己压在衣柜的最下方。

7号躺在床上，仰起头，用审视的眼神从正面打量着阿扎尔，他终于知道17号为什么会去翻出这件球衣，继而淡漠地开了口：“艾登，你看起来像一个来自过去的幽灵。”

“不不不，我只能勉强穿进这件球衣了。”

阿扎尔对7号话语里隐藏的意思摇头，他拒绝承认自己变胖，可还是似乎想要把这件球衣立刻脱下来。但一直不言不语的17号却蓦然从背后紧紧抱住了他，弗莱芒人将自己的金发埋在瓦隆人的肩膀，唇灼热地贴近肩窝的肌肤落下亲吻，他喃喃地说。

“是啊，你就和你的那些野心一样被勉强塞进这件蓝色球衣里。”

阿扎尔被拥抱一怔，又被他随后的话噎住，几秒后寻到合适的词刚要开口，滚过舌尖的字眼却突兀地被拔高的呻吟取代。他感觉到身体里埋着的欲望又再一次动了起来，这一次比刚刚所有的动作都要来得蛮横和粗暴，7号仿佛是故意选择了这个瞬间重新开始下身激烈的顶弄。他的眉头因为骤然间扑来的快感和痛楚而皱得更紧了，紧紧闭上眼，眼睫轻颤，将手撑在7号的胸膛想要在抽插中稳住自己，但很快身后的人再一次拥他入怀。

是17号。

他是那么坚决地伸出手，宛如从弥漫而起的愈来愈大的浪潮中救起不慎落水的阿扎尔，让他向后靠在自己的身上，在剧烈的抽插中得到喘息的机会。当两具身体不留缝隙地贴在一起时，17号感觉自己仿佛重新回到了过去。在那些灰暗的失意日子里，他少有的温暖也是来自怀中人——当然，是那个更瘦削，更锐利的少年。他将唇一寸寸落在阿扎尔汗湿的脖间，因为瓦隆人背伤休养的原因，他也无需去在意动作是否会留下痕迹，随后便将温存变为舔咬啃噬，齿间发狠，发泄着因心中仅有的一点回忆而感觉到的不甘。

7号发现被17号抱着的阿扎尔，那个穿着切尔西17号球衣的幽灵已经不会再主动配合自己，他不知道这是那个家伙一如往常懒得动了，还是连他自己也不知道的本能对17号凯文的一点温柔，便索性将欲望从对方的身体里退出去，直接而干脆。

阿扎尔为内壁受到的研磨而传来的一波猛烈的快感咬上下唇，他大脑一片空白，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，仿佛望了太久雨后林间的眼睛中对7号的行为露出疑惑的神情，他看到7号从脸到脖间到锁骨到胸膛的红色，舔了舔唇，别有深意地笑道：“这么快就结束了？”。

7号轻哼一声，很快给了他回应，不动声色地握住他的脚踝，折起那双已有些醒目痕迹的双腿缠上自己的腰间，用上面对面的姿势，再一次打开对方，操了进去。

“嗯——”

阿扎尔夹紧对方，绷紧身体，在7号的操弄中不断起伏于17号的怀中，又因为一次次撞向身体深处大开大合的动作而下意识地去握上17号的手。他第三次闭上眼睛，微张着唇，在渐渐加快的抽插节奏中毫不顾忌地呻吟，撩人而甜腻的沙哑在17号的心弦上来回振荡。

17号如此近距离地看着陷于情潮中的阿扎尔，看到他脸颊少见的红晕，他眼角隐约的泪，他黏在一起的长睫，他发亮的唇，他若隐若现的舌尖，已经硬的不行。7号似乎也注意到他的不自在，透过阿扎尔的肩头望向身后的他，用上两个人都懂得的冷漠的眼神，他说：“这件球衣让我看起来是在操你的17号。”

于是，最后的理智崩塌，17号德布劳内黑着脸将自己的手向下摸去，探向眼前两人交合的地方，指尖触及的地方淫靡地潮湿一片。阿扎尔紧张地睁开眼，拽上17号的衣摆，他的语气不知道是因为兴奋还是恐惧而有了一丝颤抖，“等，等等，你要干什么？”

“就是你想的那样，艾登。”17号将染上黏稠液体的指尖收回，轻轻拍了拍瓦隆人触感良好的臀部，随后探向自己的腰带，“操你。”

当自己被按在竟然面无表情配合对方停下抽插动作的7号身上，而又一根灼热很快沿着臀间的缝隙上下来回时，阿扎尔终于对自己是否能做到即将到来的这件事而感到害怕，他的喉结因为吞咽的动作而移动，小声地说，“别这样...我会受不了的。”

可17号还是将自身的欲望一点点地插进阿扎尔似乎已经被塞得满满当当的甬道内，刚刚才送入前端就让瓦隆人不受控制地尖叫起来，太过了，被扩张到极致的疼痛让他抓紧17号固定住他不让他乱动的手臂，眼角又一次涌上泪水：“不行——不，这不行的。”

17号却对阿扎尔的恳求无动于衷，他只是看着他身上同样标有17号的蓝色球衣，用可怕到近乎折磨人的耐心，将自己身体的一部分不容置疑地捅进去，与另一具身体交融在一起。

“艾登，”他再一次叫起阿扎尔的名字，轻柔地吻上阿扎尔的背，感受唇下肌肤的巨大颤栗。这个人从未被如此打开，从未被如此占有，他闭上眼，轻声说，“别抛下我。”

别因为我的固执而抛下我，别因为我的冷淡而抛下我，别因为我的敏感而抛下我，别因为我的刻薄而抛下我，别因为我的莽撞而抛下我，别因为在长久的未来里我只能成为你的对手而抛下我，别因为我和你只拥有短暂的一个赛季而抛下我，别因为我要赢得一切而抛下我。

艾登·阿扎尔，别因为我深爱你而抛下我。

随后，无需言语，无需视线相交，17号德布劳内和7号德布劳内心照不宣地一齐在阿扎尔适应后的身体内动了起来。被贯穿般撕裂的痛苦让阿扎尔的呻吟被掐断在他自己的喉咙里，他瘫在7号的胸膛上，张着嘴无法发出任何声音，涣散的眼睛眨着，好像就要陷入梦中。

他听到自己说：“我让你离开切尔西，你也选择离开切尔西，是我们一同选择的这条路。”

然后是17号，联赛的德布劳内一边操着他，一边回答：“比起你我本可能走上的路，那确实是一条曲折的路，可——”

再之后就是配合着顶胯的国家队的7号：“正因为我相信我们还会再遇见，正因为我怀有这样的希望，所以我离开时才会认为那条曲折的路是一条最好的路。我并不悲伤，也不痛苦，相反，我感到快乐。”

17号仍然不顾一切地束缚住他，一次又一次地在他身体里进出，他靠的那么近，在耳边呢喃的话语夹杂着粗重的喘息仍然能够听得那么清晰：“那个时候，我总有这样的错觉，以为你触手可及，以为和你并肩而战是那么容易，我只要努力训练，只要表现良好就能获得和你一同上场的机会，但是实际上呢，给与我的机会或许根本从来没有出现过。”

阿扎尔想要说话，可他说不出，这让他越来越着急，然后，他就醒过来了。

他还没有完全回过神，刚刚的一切都是一场噩梦么，但身体确实感受到了散架似的酸痛。错落的恍惚感让他直愣愣地坐在床上，枕边触手可及的地方躺着德布劳内柔软的金发，唯一一个——对方正因为自己过大的动作而从梦中揉着眼睛清醒过来。

“怎么了，艾登，还是背伤？”

德布劳内伸手捏了捏阿扎尔有些苍白的脸，看到对方给自己的一个笑容，心却沉下去，若是他们都能远离伤病就好了。阿扎尔在对阵曼联后的第二天早上从他身边醒过来，拉着自己的手，半是玩笑半是苦恼地说自己好像动不了的样子让他手足无措，慌乱到几乎落泪。

阿扎尔看到德布劳内关切的眼神，那么直白，脸突然就发烫了。对方看起来根本不知道曾经有两个凯文在家里闲逛。说到底，那也许只是他一个又淫乱又奇怪的梦，他想，随后将这个梦永远地埋入心底，转而顺着德布劳内的话说下去。

“是的。”

“痛么？”

“嗯，不过没事，比起周日那天好多了，但等会儿还是你来做早饭，”阿扎尔对德布劳说，笑着，伸手去抚平对方拧在一起的眉，让对方安心，眨眨眼，“记得多煎个蛋。”

“得寸进尺。”德布劳内拍掉阿扎尔的手，重新钻回被窝里。阿扎尔缩到他怀里，想起那个奇怪的梦，下意识地抬起头看向德布劳内，还未破晓的天光中一阵惬意和宁静冲刷过他。

是的，不论是联赛的凯文，还是国家队的凯文，都不是他的凯文。他想要寻找的，永远都是眼前拥他入怀的这个凯文——既和他做对手，亦和他做队友，缺一不可。

#End


End file.
